


Drunken Mishaps

by clarkescrusade (alindy)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alindy/pseuds/clarkescrusade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a search for water, drunk Clarke Griffin stumbles into the mens bathroom and Bellamy Blake... who may have just gotten out of the shower. </p><p>Now with a part two of the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: at uni clarke is drunk and accidentally go inside the male bathroom while bellamy is taking a shower

Clarke had no idea where Raven had gone off to. She thought she might have seen her sneak off with that guy she had been talking to - Wren? Wayne? Wick? - but she wasn’t quite sure. She just wanted to get back to her room, really that’s _all_  she wanted, but the white hallways were making it difficult for her to tell the difference between one hallway and another.

“Thirsty,” Clarke mumbld to herself, eyes locking with the bathroom sign and stumbling forward. It became clear rather quickly that Clarke was not alone by the sounds of a voice singing; all thoughts of water were abandoned as she moved toward the crooning, not seeming to care or notice that the muffled sounds of the singing because of water meant that the person the voice belonged to was most certainly showering.

The singing stopped and so did the water, and just as Clarke turned the corner she saw a dark haired  _sex_ god dripping wet and with only a towel hanging low from his hips. Her eyes widened, shamelessly admiring the guy’s physique. It was hard not to, with all of it all there in front of her like some tantalizing fruit. It was starting to become clearer and clearer to Clarke that her brain was not working correctly, but she didn’t give it much more thought as she moved her eyes up to the guy’s face and smiled widely at him.

“Like what you see?” he questioned, smirking brashly in response.

“Oh shut up,” she groaned, “you’re hot, you know it, get over it. What’s your name?”

“Bellamy,” he released between chuckles. His eyes roamed over her, like she certainly had not been what he was anticipating, and shook his head. “And yours?”

“Gotta see if you deserve it, mister, I don’t give it out to just anybody.”

“What are you doing in here, princess?” he questioned.

“Don’t call me princess.”

“You didn’t give me your name,” he told her, walking past her and over to the sinks, “that means I’m left calling you princess. So, what are you doing in here?”

“I was thirsty,” she declared, stumbling slightly as she moved toward the sink. “But now I’m just staring at you. Even if you are an ass, you’re a pretty hot ass.”

“Here,” he replied, handing over a large water bottle. Clarke reached out for it greedily, chugging down water until she felt satisfied and pulled back.

“You’re going to just completely ignore the hot ass comment?” she tested. Clarke moved forward, grabbing Bellamy’s chin with a hand and dragging his face closer. Her eyes scanned over his features, finally letting his face go and hoisting herself up on the counter, only taking around three tries before actually being capable of sitting her body down. “I think you should take me on a date.”

“Is that so?”

“Yea, I’m a catch. Look at me,” she declared, whipping her arms out and hitting one hard against the wall. She whipped a glare in his direction at the chuckle he released. Clarke watched Bellamy reach for a razor, bringing it up to his face delicately.

“You’re pretty,” he stated back in response, his words sounding more like something meant to pacify her than anything real.

“Oh fuck off, I’m a catch,” she repeated. “My boyfriend, well, my ex-boyfriend, well…” she trailed off, “well, the fuckface loved me. I mean, he cheated on his actual girlfriend for me because I am a catch. I’m also the mistress, but I didn’t know that so I feel like maybe we should be a little lenient with that. I already feel horrible about it as it is, but as previously stated-”

“You’re a catch, I get it,” Bellamy cut her off.

“You don’t believe me.”

“I don’t know you.”

“Well, then you should take me out on a date. Like, that would be pretty cool because I am cool. People usually like me, I have friends, I once had a dog for two weeks before my mom decided it was too much responsibility for me and got rid of it while I was at school and it really liked me. You might like me.”

“You think I’m an asshole,” Bellamy pointed out, looking away from the mirror and toward her. “Why would you want me to take you out on the date.”

Clarke shrugged. “You have a pretty voice and a pretty face and you’re nice enough to not tell me to shut the fuck up yet, so I count it as a win. I think we’re soulmates, Bellamy, just wait and see.”

“Ok, princess.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Still don’t know your name.”

“Fine, my name’s Clarke,” she admitted with a groan. She jumped down from the counter, almost falling completely before catching herself at the last minute. “I’m tired, so I’m going to go find my room, but I’ll see you again in the future.”

“Sounds good, Clarke,” he told her, laughing as she pushed her way toward the door. She turned around suddenly, lunging forward and pulling a pen out of her back pocket. Bellamy watched her watch him, and sighed as he offered her his arm. She smiled hugely, and it tugged something inside of Bellamy; she wrote the numbers sloppily before throwing the pen over her shoulder, planting a kiss soundly on his lips, and sauntering away.

“See you later, Bellamy!”

“Wait, Clarke,” he called, waiting for her to turn her head over her shoulder and meet his eyes. “Is this last number a seven or a four?”

“I  _knew_  you actually wanted to call me,” she spoke with a grin. “It’s a…seven! It’s a seven. Bye Bellamy!”

Bellamy watched her stumble out of the room, laughing slightly at her retreating back.

“Goodbye, Clarke.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy calls Clarke the next morning just to make sure she's all right.

Clarke groaned as her phone went off next to her, blaring loud and painfully close to her head. Her hand came up to her ear, pushing hard against it while the other sightlessly searched for the device. The offending object came into her reach, vibrating in her hand as she tugged it to her ear.

“Yea,” she grumbled out, her head flopping back down onto her pillow. A chuckle came from over the line, something oddly familiar, but she couldn’t for the life of her pinpoint who it belonged to. “Who is this?”

“Good morning to you too, princess.” Clarke blanched at the word princess, like hands reaching out but not quite capable of grasping on tight. Her head pushed to remember something, but all it hit were blurry walls. Another groan erupted from her lips, low and throaty, and she attempted to push herself up as she heard a sharp intake of breath over the line.

“Let me guess,” the voice continued, “you’re struggling to remember last night?”

“Of course not,” Clarke exclaimed. She waited a beat before releasing a sigh. “Fine, I’m struggling. For example… I’m not all that sure who you are.”

“But you told me you loved me! We went and eloped and everything. You promised you wouldn’t forget one moment of us together.”

“Please tell me you’re fucking with me?”

“I’m fucking with you, Clarke.”

A breath whooshed out of Clarke’s mouth, an exhilaration at the words. She rested her head back against the wall, listening to the breaths over the line and trying as hard as she could to remember last night.

“It isn’t fair, you know my name and I don’t know yours.”

“You  _should_  know my name, you just can’t remember it right now.” His voice was low and rich, humor firmly set within it, and Clarke couldn’t help the sides of her lips from raising at the sound. “It’s Bellamy Blake.”

The name brought glimples of a memory crawling back into her head, blurry but at least something. “Dark hair, right? And- and freckles. Like a fuck ton of freckles.”

“Right. So you are just as crass sober as you are drunk. Good to know.”

“Mr. Blake, did you have a reason for calling?”

“Well, last night you kept insisting to me that you’re a catch and telling me to go out with you. Oh, you also said we’re soulmates… any of it ringing a bell?”

“Loosely?” Clarke remembered walking into the bathroom, snatches of phrases fluttering into her head from the night before. “It’s starting to come back to me. So something about my drunk ass was alluring to you? Because I remember giving you my number and you’re calling awfully quick.”

“I was scared you were dead. Wanted to make sure you weren’t.”

“I’m happy to verify that I’m not,” Clarke replied. “Hey, did I kiss you? I kinda feel like I kissed you.”

“A solid goodbye kiss,” he confirmed.

“I’m sorry if I assaulted you. I find it hard to control myself sometimes when I’m intoxicated.”

“No, it was… nice.” Clarke smiled softly to herself, bringing her hand up to her mouth and lightly chewing on her nail. She dropped the hand back to her lap, feeling oddly elated. “So what are you doing right now?”

“Currently talking to you, trying to remember last night, hoping my headache dissipates… you know, the works. What about you, Bellamy Blake?”

“Well, I’m thinking about asking this girl I met last night out, but I’m a little unsure if she’s as interested in me sober as she was drunk.”

“You could try asking her, you never know what she’ll say.”

“Ok, Clarke Griffin, would you-”

“Yes I would.”

“You didn’t even let me finish my question.”

Clarke smiled to herself, wrapping the comforter up a little more around herself as she leaned her head back. “I like to go after what I want.”

Bellamy chuckled lightly to himself, making the smile widen on Clarke’s face.

“I’ve noticed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fine me on tumblr: [castielscrusade](http://castielscrusade.tumblr.com/)


End file.
